starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zeratul
They look awesome!! DrizztTheSlayer 02:22, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Any think that the "Zeratul against the mysterious creature" pic, the creature arm looks like high heels -- MCDBBlits from Halopedia Yeah, I do. However, Hybrids could have weird feet (Protoss do)... but Kerrigan could have evolved a "sexier" walk. Who knows? PsiSeveredHead 21:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I agree with PsiSeveredHead. Who else would have this "sexy"(?) look other than Kerrigan? Well, it CAN be a new character... So I say it's at least a humanoid, zerg feminine character, likely to be Kerrigan. Jeffrey3732 01:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Next set of edits Enslavers II (Zeratul oversees many of the missions, and he and Ulrezaj may appear in the same book soon) and then, finally, the war against Kerrigan. PsiSeveredHead 02:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Sketching it out here: 1) Zeratul sends forces to retrieve fallen heroes. 2) Zeratul accused Ulrezaj of being a traitor, and is angry that Ulrezaj clings to old hatreds. He says that the Tribunal and him have found them guilty of murder and treason. 3) Zeratul reports that a Khaydarin Crystal was stolen. He is surprised by Terrans and Zerg working together. He gives orders. 4) Only a Dark Archon can smash the crystals. His forces will engage the enemy in a feint, giving the heroes an hour. He gives advice and remarks on the sleeping Zerg. 5) Talks about the EMP plot. He asks Ulrezaj to give up his hatred. He gives orders. PsiSeveredHead Voice Actor Why does it say that Jack Ritschel voiced Zeratul when Zeratul was really voiced by James Harper? Any thoughts? --Darth Darth 21:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chris Metzen himself said Zeratul was voiced by Jack Ritschel. His word counts over that of IMDb. PsiSeveredHead 23:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Zeratul here, I think.. It seems that Zeratul has appeared in at least one screenshot. In this shot a figure strongly reminiscent of Zeratul is seen standing next to another figure that can be identified as Raynor. Seeing the armors and the clothings, the figure is likely to be Zeratul. What do you think? (Don't tell me that a "Search for Zeratul has begun."-_-) :Starshade 00:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) A picture of mini-Zeratul has already been identified at Battle.net. I don't have the link though. IMO, if you have a clear picture, put it up. However, a lot of the pictures of Raynor have not been clear, for instance, one "picture" of him is just a blurry spot behind a waterfall. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Zeratul's Blade Did anyone notice that Zeratul retains the old psi blade from Starcraft: Original (and Expansion)? It looks like he's the only one with the old blade... Any ideas on why? Jeffrey3732 01:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would Zeratul be the only dark templar still using warp blades? (Warp blades are, apparently, not quite the same as psi-blades.) Meco 01:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, in the first place, Zeratul wasn't present when the Dark Templars changed their weapons. He was out there looking for hybrids and clues on them, you know. Oh, and besides, his weapon is a Warp Blade, not a psi-blade. And I would think that there are more Dark Templars still using Warp Blades instead of the soul reaper-like blades. :Starshade 06:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC)